


Who knew...

by Jazzy_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Idk what i'm doing, Marriage, lol, meow, might not continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Girl/pseuds/Jazzy_Girl
Summary: Gabriel Agreste was always fond of his company's head designer, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. In fact, he planned on handing the company over to her. But some questions arose from the crowd. And the most common:"How could a non-Agreste take over the Agreste company?"To this, Gabriel had an idea. He would make Marinette Dupain-Cheng an Agreste. By handing her over to the one and only, Adrien Agreste.But will the people believe that the two are truly in love.I don't know. Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

“Adrien. May I have a word with you?” Gabriel asked, in his usual blank tone. 

“Yes father.” Adrien sighed, looking up from his phone. The young man walked over to his father’s desk.

“You have reached of an age where I believe you should be married.” Gabriel pointed out. 

Adrien didn’t know what his father was hinting at, but he knew that whatever was coming next, wouldn’t be good news. “Yes, I am aware.” he shrugged. “And..?”

“My head designer, surprisingly, is your age. She is a poise, beautiful young woman. And since you can’t design, the Agreste brand’s hope lies in her talented hands.” he said, with a small smile.

SMILE. Gabriel Agreste was known to be an emotionless person. He always wore a straight face, and NEVER talked about other people in a good way. Whoever this young woman might’ve been, she was probably a goddess. “That’s great father.” Adrien hummed, not seeing the point of this discussion.

“Yes, she is great. But recently, I’ve been thinking. Though she is fully capable of taking over my company, a non-Agreste taking reigns of Agreste Fashions will certainly rise some problems.”

Adrien tipped his head to the side, “and how exactly will you solve this problem of yours?” he asked, only half interested. 

“Good question. Mari is like my daughter, she joined my company when she was quite young. 19 years old I think. Now she’s 24, and she’s the most successful designers the world has ever seen. The problem is that she isn’t an Agreste.” he repeated. “So I decided to find her a suitable husband.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “FATHER! You are going to marry a 24 year old!?” He screamed. 

Gabriel gave his son a dirty look. “No, YOU are going to marry her.” 

Adrien looked like he was about to faint. ‘NO! NO NO NO!’ he thought.

“I can’t accept this. I mean… I don’t even know her.” he shouted.

“Adrien! You have to understand. It’s the only way the Agreste company will survive.” Gabriel said to his son, in a gruff voice. 

“NO!” he shouted. Adrien had no idea what had gotten into his father, but it wasn’t good. “NO!”

“Adrien, you have to, and that’s final.” Gabriel said.  
There was no point in arguing, not with Gabriel, Adrien trudged up to his room.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng will be here soon, and I want you to wash up, and put on your best model looks. I am not going to have her see you like this. And you WILL respect her, whether you want to or not!” Gabriel called as Adrien angrily trudged upstairs.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Adrien walked downstairs in a green dress shirt and black jeans. Both designed by Agreste, of course.

“Yes, Mr. Agreste, you needed to have a word with me?” he heard a voice from his father’s office. “Oh! I’m glad you came! I had to discuss something important with you.” he heard his father’s laugh echo through the hall. Gabriel never laughed, now this was interesting. 

“Mr. Agreste, I wouldn’t have missed it for the world, so what’s going on?” A lady in raven blue hair asked.

“Miss Dupain, I have been thinking about handing the company over to you, I mean, to prepare you for the handling of Agreste.” he said, pausing to clear his throat. “I’ve talked to your parents, and they think this is great. I have their permission, and now I need yours. I want you to marry my son.”

The raven haired lady let out a gasp. “No way.” she whispered.

“Look, I know this is fast and all, but… as I explained to you, the Agreste company would be better is handled by an Agreste. And my son, has no interest in designing. Of course, Adrien may be a model, and an Actor, but he isn’t a designer. I need you to do this for me dear.” Gabriel pleaded.

The raven haired girl, whose face Adrien couldn’t see, shook her head. “I’d be willing to try, for the company. But I don’t know if Mr. Agreste- I mean, the younger one- would accept.” she argued.

“I have had a word with him. He is fully willing to work it out.” Gabriel confirmed.

“Umm… father…” Adrien whispered from outside. 

“Adrien. Good, now that you are here, let’s start dinner.” Gabriel said to his son. The raven haired lady turned around. 

“Adrien?” she whispered. 

Adrien stared at the lady. Her hair went down to her mid back. She had adorable freckles, and her eyes, oh god- her eyes. It reminded him of-  
“Marinette?” he asked. She laughed. It was one of the most adorable laughs Adrien had ever seen. “It’s been so long…” she said, catching her breath.

“Yeah…” Adrien said, walking into the dining room with her. His father had disappeared to run a quick errand before starting dinner.

“Maman says you come over to the bakery a lot. You always buy the fruit tarts with one scoop of pistachio ice cream.” she smiled, sitting across from Adrien at the long table. 

“Mmm… I love those. Don’t tell father though, he’ll kill me.”

“Your secret's safe with me monsieur.”

“So… how’s life. Have things changed since lycee?”

She let out a small chuckle. “Not really. I just got richer?” 

Adrien laughed, she still had a good sense of humor. He was glad to see that. “So, what about you. What’s new?’

“Mmm… nothing really. Still a model, and still work for my dad.”

She smiled, “aww… poor Adrien. I like your outfit.” 

“Yeah, it’s my favorite.”

“Glad you liked it, it was quite a simple design.”

“That’s the thing, my father doesn’t do simple.”

“Oh… right.” she whispered. “Well, he’s been designing different stuff these days.”

“Marinette, Adrien.” Gabriel said, joining them for dinner. 

Marinette nodded, serving him some food. “Marinette, we have people to do that. You don’t have to serve me.” Gabriel reminded.

“I know. Think of this as a return favor for making up an excuse for Mr. Riley.” She shrugged. 

Gabriel laughed, to Adrien’s surprise. “Marinette, it wasn’t a big deal.” he said.

She took her seat again. “So… “ she said.

“Adrien, you are wearing a Noir special?” Gabriel asked his son.

“Yeah. It’s comfy, and it looks cool.” he said.

“I’m glad you liked it. It was Marinette’s first official line.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. Marinette had her own line?

“Wow… you are quite a talented designer.” Adrien commented. 

She smiled, “I’m glad you think so, because Nino needs convincing.”

Gabriel cleared his throat. “Adrien, marinette. I have something important to discuss with the two of you.” 

The two of them looked at Gabriel. 

“Now that I have your attention. I need you to figure a backstory for your relationship. Tomorrow you are going to make your first appearance on the media. There will be a lot to questions. Where and when did you meet? You will say you were childhood friends, and you met at school. How long have you been dating? 4 years. Look, Marinette, dear, I know this feels weird, but…” 

He stopped there. 

“Mr. Agreste, it’s weird, no doubt, but I think I can handle it.” she smiled. Taking another bite of her food.

“F- Father, I have a late shoot. If you will excuse me?” Adrien stood up.

“Oh yes. Actually, Adrien, take Marinette with you. There will be a small crowd there. Make sure to make this story real.” Gabriel warned, sending the two of them out the door.

“Uhh…” Adrien said, waiting for his chauffeur. 

Marinette’s phone started ringing in her back pocket. She took it out and clicked the pick up button.

“Hey? It’s Marinette.” she paused.

“Oh hey NINO!” … “uhh… at Mr. Agreste’s house, why?” … “oh, tell her I’m fine.” … “mm, yes I met his son.” … “of course I remember Adrien, how could I forget?” … “could you do me a favor and tell Alya to come to the private Paris buffet. Yes now.” … “Kay, bye!”  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Adrien’s Chauffeur appeared a few moments later. They both stepped into the car. “Adrien…” marinette whispered. 

“Yes?” he asked back. 

“I… this is weird.” 

“How so?” he asked, trying not to sound too worried.

“Umm… I mean… why would your father want you get wed a lowly fashion designer?” she asked.

“Lowly?” Adrien laughed.

She nodded. 

Adrien took her hand in his own. Then pointed out the car window. “LadyNoir. Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s new fashion line. Buy now.” he read.

She smiled and squeezed his hand back. “You haven’t changed at bit Adrien.” she smiled, “still kind, handsome, caring Adrien Agreste.”

Adrien blushed, people said he had changed a lot since Lycee. He had grown into quite a handsome young man. Enticing, to the eyes of many ladies.

“Marinette.” he whispered the name to himself. Such a perfect name. Marinette… Marinette… Marinette. He repeated it in her head like it were a mantra.

He looked at the young lady, she looked a lot like Ladybug. Paris’s superhero. He touched his warm cheeks, to cover his red face. But it didn’t matter anyway. It was dark. She wouldn’t be able to see his blushing anyway.

“Sir, you have arrived.” he driver nodded. 

“Thank you Carl.” he said. Walking out of the car. 

Marinette smiled, “put on your best model looks, because you are gonna have to act like you are in love.” she whispered, squeezing my hands.

“I can manage that… but I’m not sure you could do that as well.” he challenged.

“oh! Is that so? Well Mr.Agreste, it’s on!” she said, planting a kiss on his cheek. She smiled, and then walked away.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Marinette!” Nino squeaked, as he entered through the cafe’s door. 

“Why did you call us to a modeling session at 9 pm?” Alya laughed.

“Good question, Take a seat, my model is almost done.” marinette whispered.

“Wait… isn’t that Adrien?” Nino pointed out. Indeed it was. Adrien Agreste was surrounded by a bunch of cameras and girls.

“Great! He’s done!” Marinette said. Waving him over.

“Babe, how was I?” he asked, loud enough for the news crew to hear. Marinette was NOT going to lose this bet.

“Awesome as usual.” she said. Pulling him in for a kiss on the lips.

Once they seperated for air, “you’re a good kisser.” he whispered, dazed.

“S-so are you.” she blushed. Then stood up straight and whispered, “I won.”

Adrien, still to dazed to argue back, nodded. For he could still feel her soft lips pressed against his. Clearly, he was in love.


	2. Who Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He longs for her warmth. She longs for his love. Will they take it too far. She tells him her secret, will he still love her?

Gradually, Adrien and Marinette became closer. Close enough for the media to start believing that they were actually a couple. At least most of the media believed that.

When the two announced their engagement, the media exploded. 

“How could you hide the relationship for so long?”

“Why did you pick Marinette over Chloe?”

“How did you meet Miss Marinette?”

“Does Mr.Agreste approve of this relationship?”

And it wasn’t just Paris media. It was Europe media, it was American media, it was all the media possible on Earth.

And while Marinette felt awfully pressured by so much attention- because the only media attention she got was on her fashion lines, never anything about a relationship- Adrien vaguely answered the reporters, and then waved them off.

But over the media, were Alya’s questions:

“God, Adrien, I mean… I know that Mari obsessed over you in highschool and all, and you’re like a 100 times sexier now, but I hope you aren’t making babies anytime soon, ‘cause honey, I have a lot on my plate already.” 

And of course, Marinette blushed, and then reminded Alya that this was an arranged marriage. 

“Lycee Marinette wouldn’t exactly agree with you.” Alya would tease. 

“Alya, stop it!” she would say, walking out of the room.

_______

Adrien sat at his work room, bored to death. His father has asked him to tag along for a meeting, and of course he said yes, because, what choice did he have?

His father was discussing a line with this perfume maker or something, he wasn’t sure what they were talking about. All he did was nod his head to everything his father pointed out.

Adrien took his phone out under the desk and saw 10 messages, all from Nino Lahiffe. His best bro.

That’s when the door swung open. In came the beautiful, wonderful, enchanting, Marinette Dupain-Cheng(soon to be an Agreste)

“Mr. Agreste, I mean… um… father… I needed Adrien for a measurement evaluation. When is he available?” she asked.

Gabriel smiled at his to-be daughter-in-law. “Of course. The meeting’s going to go on for a while, why don’t you have the evaluation right now.”

She smiled. “Thank you.” she said, taking Adrien’s hand and pulling him out of the room. 

“It’s 2:45 p.m what time did you have lunch?” she asked.

“Umm… I skipped, the meeting started 2 hours ago.” he responded, giving her a small peck on the cheek.

“Oh my… I called Nino and Alya over for lunch at Le Paris Restaurant, but then I was wondering if you had lunch too… so…” she said.

“Aww thanks, so after those measurements-”

“Forget the measurements, I got those yesterday idiot! I just needed an excuse to get you out of there, you looked like you would fall asleep any minute.” she snapped. Quickly sending a text to Nino and Alya.

Adrien smiled, “that’s why you’re my wife.” he reminded.

She laughed. “You look famished.” she remarked. 

“And you look beautiful~” he said back.

“You flirt, we’re here.” she said, looping her arm through his. 

“Already?!” he exclaimed.

She laughed, and walked him inside. Where the two were warmly greeted by Alya and Nino Lahiffe.

“Girl, where have you been. We’ve been waiting for like 20 minutes!” Alya exclaimed, dragging her husband over to her friend.

“Sorry we’re late. I had a meeting, which my fiance successfully bailed me out of.” Adrien laughed, greeting Nino with their traditional bro hug.  
“So, why’d you need us?” Marinette asked Alya. 

“Umm… so me and Nino have news.” she said, biting her lower lip. 

Marinette gasped, “alya, what did you do this time?” she asked.

“I- I’m pregnant.” she smiled, rubbing the small, almost invisible bump on her stomach.

“WHAT! I’m gonna be an AUNT!?”

“Keep it down!” Nino whispered, as a few people turned to look at the four of them.

“Right. And you were telling us to not make babies…” Adrien smirked.

Alya blushed. “You are marinette are not married yet. Me and Nino have been for 2 years now.” she reminded.

Adrien rolled his eyes at her lame excuse. Then smiled at her. “Well… congratulations.” He turned to look at his bro.

“You’re gonna be a dad.” he said. 

“I’m aware.” Nino nodded. 

Marinette’s phone started ringing. 

“Mr. Agreste?” she read the caller id. 

“Hello.” she called, putting the phone on speaker. 

“Mari, dear, I was looking for the 2 of you in the measurements room. Where are you?” he asked, clearly not in the best mood.

“Mr. Ag- umm… father, we finished a bit early, and both Adrien and I had skipped lunch, so we decided to take a quick break before I do the fittings.” she said, surprisingly not intimidated by Gabriel’s bad mood.

“Oh… alright, come back soon.” he sighed. 

“We were just finishing lunch, we’ll be there soon. 10 minutes max.” she said.

“I’m expecting you soon.”

The moment Gabriel got off the phone, Marinette grabbed Adrien’s arm. “Alya, Nino, we’ve gotta run. Congratulations again.” she said. 

Alya rolled her hazel eyes. “Come by to our place after work.” she said.

“Mmhmm, I’ll text you if I can.” she said, running out of the door.

And in less than 5 minutes Adrien Agreste and his fiance were in front of Gabriel Agreste.

“Father. I’m sorry, we should’ve let you know where we were going.” Adrien started.

“Yeah, I just didn’t want to walk in on your meeting again. I mean… it seemed important so…” Marinette confirmed.

“Adrien… Mari dear… I’m not mad at you. I need the two of you to go on a romantic stroll outside. The media hasn’t seen you together for the last 5 hours, someone asked me if there were issues going on.” he shook his head.

“Yes father.” they said at the same time.

When Gabriel left Adrien rolled his eyes. “Where do we walk to?” he asked, with a small yawn. 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I was going to say the park, but when was the last time you slept?” she asked.

“Why?” he asked.

“Adrien, you almost fell asleep at the meeting, and now you’re yawning. This is not healthy for a model like you.” she said.

“Thanks doctor.” he joked. 

She smiled, “Adrien, why don’t we go around the park, and stop at my apartment, and you can take a nap, while I finish up my designs. Hmm?” she asked.

Adrien couldn’t agree more. “Sounds good.”

_________

Marinette walked outside the Agreste Headquarters. Shivered. “When did it get so cold?” she remarked. Rubbing her arms for warmth. Adrien took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

“Adrien…” she exclaimed, “you’ll get cold!” 

“Says the person who’s wearing a tank top and shorts.” he laughed.

Marinette rolled her eyes, as her fiance held her by the waist. “Ready for that romantic stroll?” he laughed.

She laughed. “Mmhm.” 

______

Adrien walked into Marinette’s apartment. They’d been dating for 2 weeks now, and he hadn’t been to her apartment once.

It was warm, and cozy. It smelled like cookies and cake. She led him into the living room. “I would guess you want a tour?” she asked. Adrien nodded.

“This is the living room, ignore the pizza boxes, Nino and Alya were here last week, and I never really got a chance to clean up. I used to have a spare bedroom for when Alya came over after late night dates with Nino. But when they got married, they came over as a couple more often. Nino took over the room and made it his own Man-Den for whenever Alya needed to rant to me about girl stuff.” She said, walking through the short hallway. There were pictures of Marinette, Alya, and Nino on the walls. There were a few pictures of Marinette during business trips. Overall, Adrien though it was a pretty wall. 

She led him into her room. “This is my room.” she explained. “Sorry for the mess, I haven’t had much time to clean up lately.”

The room was filled with memories. There were pictures of Marinette and her parents. There were a few of Marinette and her friends from Lycee. A lot of them had Adrien in it. There was a queen bed in the corner of the room. And a desk in the other corner. The desk was really the only messy part of Marinette’s room. Other than the few designs on the ground. 

Adrien smiled and hugged Marinette. Surprised, she hugged him back. “What’s up?” she asked. “My room is the emptiest thing you would’ve ever seen. Can I live here?” he asked.

“Adrien…” she smiled. 

“Look, I know this is an arranged marriage, but I love you…” he mumbled. 

“I love you too Adrien.” she smiled, as she felt his face burry into her neck. “I love you too…”

He smiled. Marinette was the first thing his father had done right. He thought. She kissed him on the cheek after they moved apart. 

“Before we get into the I love you stuff, take a nap. We’re gonna go to the Lahiffe’s house for dinner tonight.” she said. 

Adrien groaned, pulling her into bed with him. “Adrien…” she groaned. But before she could say anything else, she heard the soft snoring of the man behind her. She turned around to see that Adrien Agreste was fast asleep with her wrapped in his arms.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. A short nap wouldn’t hurt, would it? She thought. Burying her head into Adrien’s muscular chest.  
________

Adrien woke up next to Marinette, her phone was beeping noisily. He picked it up and there was another alert. 

“New Message from Alya.” he whispered. Marinette groaned, and turned around. “EEP!” she squealed, seeing that Adrien was literally on top of her now. She blushed as Adrien slid off her bed. 

“Crap! I promised Alya we would come over for dinner! What time is it? Bon sang!” she cursed in french. 

Adrien laughed, Marinette reminded him for Ladybug at times. And how Ladybug used to curse under her breath when she missed a shot, or if Chat Noir was being over flirty.

Then again, Adrien hadn’t seen his beloved Ladybug in almost 7 years. She had left Paris after defeating Hawkmoth. For school, she had been picked to go to a school abroad, but when Cat asked where she was going, she said it would reveal her, and refused to tell him. That was the last anyone had seen Paris’s beloved heroine Ladybug. 

Adrien shook his head, and came out of his thoughts to see Marinette looking through her closet frantically shaking her head.

“Marinette?” he asked.

“Adrien! Where did the orange dress go?” she shouted.

“You’re dressed pretty well, I don’t see the need to change.” Adrien said.

“It’s not for me, it’s for Alya. She asked me to make her a dress for the baby shower on wednesday. UGH!” she groaned.  
Adrien looked over her head to see a Orange garment folded neatly on the shelf. “Marinette.” he said, grabbing the dress.

“Oh good, now grab that bag and let’s run!” she sighed, then pointed to a pretty on her desk.  
_________

*Next day becuz IDK what to write*  
_________

Adrien looked at his phone 4 messages from Nino. And 14 from his father.

Nino: Dude r u home?  
Nino: Where is marinette?  
Nino: We tried to call her.  
Nino: She didn’t pick up.

And all of his father’s texts were about interviews, and where Marinette was. Looks like the only person who knew where Marinette was, was him. She was in his arms, on her bed, fast asleep. Adrien recalled that she had gotten sick the night before. She had a fever, and threw up. 

He ran his hand through her hair. They were soft, silky, raven blue hair. Adrien texted Nino.

Adrien: She’s at her house with me. All good bro. Thanks for asking. Sorry for worrying u.

Then he texted his father.

Adrien: Good morning father. Sorry for the inconvenience. We had visited a friend of Marinette’s last night and she got sick. To make sure she was okay, I stayed the night at her house. She’s asleep right now. I will find other arrangements for the meeting.

His father responded almost immediately.

Gabriel: Good morning son, thank you for letting me know. I hope Marinette is alright, let me know if she needs anything. You did the right thing by staying with her. I hope to see the two of you at work tomorrow.

Adrien smiled, his father sounded pretty concerned. How did Marinette manage to get on his good side? He wondered.

“Adrien?” he heard a mumble. 

“Marinette, you are awake, how are you feeling?”

“Terrible!” she groaned.

“Oh… umm… do you need anything?” he asked.

“A hug at the moment.” she said, with a slight grin.

“Well, you have the day off, so you may do as you wish…” he said after a warm embrace.

“Hmm… don’t you have to be at work? You had a meeting with Claire Chu… y’know, China’s famous designer. You had to model her men’s line…” Marinette said, hopping out of bed. 

“Well, someone’s memorized my schedule.” Adrien joked. 

Marinette blushed, at some point in life, she had memorized his schedule. But once Lycee was over, she went to the New York Institute of Fashion and Technology to study designing and fashion. And Adrien Agreste went to Harvard Business school to study business. And they never met, until a few weeks ago. She had completely forgotten what his modeling schedule was. She was sure she had his Lycee Modeling schedule somewhere in her old room, she told herself to look through her room later to find it.

“OH CRAP!” she exclaimed. “I had promised my parents dinner at my house, but you are here and I don’t want to make it awkward between the three of you! UGH!” 

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Your parents are awesome, it won’t be awkward, unless you make it awkward with your endless panicking!” Adrien laughed.

She glared at him, then her face softened. “So you’re okay with them coming over to have dinner with… umm… us.” she said, finally.

“More than okay.”

She smiled, “I have to clean up, and cook, you can hang around in Nino’s room, or work on something in the living room. My apartment is super boring, so make yourself at home, and the only room you are allowed to trash is Nino’s.” she reminded.

Adrien rolled his eyes, and walked into Nino’s room.

“I’ll call you down for breakfast in 10 minutes.” she called.

“OKAY!” he called back. 

This was the happiest Adrien Agreste had felt in his whole life.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Marinette, dear, where is our prince charming?” Sabine asked as her daughter greeted her. 

“Maman!” she said, with a slight blush. “Where is papa?”

“Right here Honey bun!” Tom said, with a smile, he hugged his daughter.

“Mr and Mrs.Dupain- Cheng!” Adrien said, delighted.

“Dear call us Tom and Sabine.” Tom reminded his to-be son-in-law.

“Or Mom and Dad if that makes you feel more comfortable.” Sabine reminded, wrapping Adrien in a warm hug.

Tears stung Adrien Agreste’s eyes. If only is mother was there to love him like this too. How perfect his life felt right now. 

“Thank you Maman, Papa.” he choked. It sounded too weird to say, but it felt good, relieving even.

Marinette and her mother walked into the kitchen to set up the table, while Adrien took the bags Sabine had brought and put them in the fridge while chatting with Tom.

“He is a good man, kind at heart.” Sabine whispered to Marinette as they set the plates.

“Yeah… sensitive though.” 

“You are too… I wouldn’t call this an arranged wedding sweetie, personally, I think it is a match made in heaven. When Gabriel came to me and asked for your hand in marriage, I couldn’t say no. Not because he is powerful and intimidating, it was because I knew Adrien Agreste too well. You know, he comes by the bakery a lot. He hasn’t forgotten you. Everyday, he orders a bag of chocolate filled croissants, and asks how Marinette is. And he spends a few minutes of his busy day, asking us about out day, or offering help during his free time. There were times, when we were in rush hour, and he insisted he helped, and then he bought us dinner.” Sabine exclaimed.

Marinette smiled, “that seems like a thing Adrien would do. It’s a shame the relationship between him and his father isn’t a strong one. Both of them are soft on the inside. Gabriel just takes some time to get to. And anyway, Gabriel loves his son more than anyone on Earth, whether Adrien thinks so or not.”

Adrien walked up to the table and pulled out a seat for Marinette. “My lady.” he bowed, with a small smirk. 

“Aww… if you pull the chair out when I sit down, I swear, you will lose a limb.” she said, taking a seat.

Adrien rolled his eyes, he had tried it on her before, and he had almost broken his arm. “Wasn’t planning on it.” he smiled, planting an innocent kiss on his cheek.

“Right.” she said, finally taking a seat. 

Adrien took a seat next to her. He felt Marinette’s leg wrap around his. She smiled and brushed a strand of golden hair out of his face. 

“How are your hair so soft?” she asked. 

“Your’s are too, they just put more products in my hair.”

Sabine smiled, “so dear, are we going to ever eat dinner, or are you going to keep flirting with Adrien?” 

“Umm… Maman! Seriously!” Marinette groaned. She picked up her fork and twirled it into her noodles. 

“Mmm… Marinette! This is AWESOME!” Adrien said, wrapping his leg around her’s

“Adrien, you helped too, don’t give me all the credit.” Marinette corrected.

“Well… I can barely cook.” he smiled shyly.

She kissed him on the cheek, “you’re a natural, trust me.” she whispered.

He smiled, his cheek still tingling from her soft kiss.

____________________________________________________________________________

Marinette slid into bed next to her fiance. “Thanks for taking care of me, because of you, I’m not in my bed with a 105 fever.” she smiled.

“Can you get sick again tomorrow?” he joked, “because this was the best day of my life!”

“I wish I could, because it was the best day of my life too. You know what, after work tomorrow, why don’t you come over and we could cook dinner together, and eat it while watching a movie. Sound good?” she asked.

“Perfect.” he said, nuzzling his face into her neck.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Adrien! Marinette! I’m glad the two of you could come to work today.” Gabriel said, pulling Marinette into a hug.

Adrien looked at his feet. He loved that his father loved Marinette so much, but maybe he felt jealous. He had tried, all his life, to get the love Marinette had from his father. And yet, his own fiance beat him to it. 

Adrien walked out of the room, disappointed. 

“Mr.Agreste.” Marinette said, finally. 

“Marinette, how many times have I asked you to call me father, Adrien calls me that too.” he corrected.

“I know.” she said, “umm… Mr.Agreste, Adrien is your son. Yet you show so much love towards me, and just greet him formally.” 

“I agree, he is my son, and he means the world to me. I’m just disappointed that he couldn’t follow my footsteps, like you could.” Gabriel responded.

“Father… he is the best son anyone could ask for, he is the best friend anyone could ask for, he is the best student anyone could ask for. He is the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. He is the best fiance anyone could ask for. And I believe that he would be the best father anyone could ask for too. Adrien, though, had no interest in Designing, is at the top models on Earth. He passed every subject he took at school with flying colors. Disappointment isn’t a word I would use with Adrien.” Marinette said firmly.

Gabriel looked down. “Ever since I lost my wife, Adrien reminded me of her in every which way. I couldn’t bear look at him, because it reminded me of Emelie.” he said.

“Father… you lost her. Don’t lose him too.” she said, before leaving.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Adrien, son.” Gabriel called.

“Yes father, I made up for the interview, is there anything else you might need?” he asked.

“No, son, I needed to have a word with you.”

“Yes father.” Adrien said, expecting the worst.

“I’m sorry.”

“Pardon?”

“I said I was sorry. I’ve been a terrible father, it’s because you reminded me of how much I loved Emelie. And I was overprotective, because I didn’t want to lose you too. And a special someone reminded me that I needed to get my priorities in check. You mean the world to me Adrien, I would hate for you to hate me. But if you do… I understand. I have no excuse for what I did to your childhood. But I have to say, I am proud of you.” Gabriel said, pulling his son into a hug.

“What!? Are you okay?” Adrien asked, after he pulled out of the hug.

“I am now.”

“Umm… that was the nicest thing you have ever said to me father. Thank you.”

“No, son, Thank YOU for not leaving me, despite the hellhole I made your life to be.”

“I love you father.”

“I love you too Adrien.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“Marinette, Thank you!” Adrien exclaimed, as he stirred the curry.

“Umm… what for?” she asked.

“You talked to my father didn’t you?”

“Hmm… yeah. Why?”

“He apologized to me for being a terrible father.”

“I had a feeling he would, I’m sorry for taking your spotlight, I couldn’t stand seeing you so sad, so the moment you left, I had a word with him.”

“Thank you!”

“Adrien… there is no need to thank me.”

Adrien smiled, Marinette reminded him of Ladybug, a lot. 

“Ladybug, do you still remember those days?” he asked marinette.

“What do you mean?”

“Back when there were superheros in paris.”

“Yeah… about that… I don’t want to keep anything from you Adrien, I wanted to save this till after we were married, but since you brought it up…” she paused. “I’m Ladybug.”

“What!”

A qwami flew out of her jacket. “Hi Adrien.” it waved.

The qwami looked much like Plagg, to Adrien’s surprise. 

“Hi, you must be Tikki.” Adrien said, shaking its paw with his finger.

“How do you know?” Marinette asked.

“M’lady, a cat has his secrets to.” Adrien said with a wink.

Plagg flew out of his jacket and waved to Marinette. “You seem like a nice person.” Plagg said, to adrien’s surprise. Adrien thought everyone was sick. They were being too nice.’

“Might you have some cheese?” Plagg asked, almost immediately after.

“Mmhm. In the fridge, top shelf. Help yourself to any of the cheese. I might even have cheesecake in there.” she said.

“I only eat camembert.” Plagg announced.

“Hmm… I ran out of Camembert, unfortunately, why don’t you try something new. I have brie.”

“That’ll have to do.” he grumbled.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Plagg, be nice.” he scolded.

“Sorry kid, no can do.’

Adrien shook his head and lead his fiance out of the kitchen with their dinners.

“Today was a great day.” he said.

“Hmm…” she hummed in agreement.  
Plagg flew out of the kitchen. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” he got on his knees and held out a piece of cheese.

“Will you make me the luckiest kwami on earth, and be my holder?” he asked, slipping the ring off Adrien’s finger.

“Sorry plagg, No can do. I have a kwami already, but after me and Adrien get married, you may live with me.” she said, with a roll of her eyes.

Plagg smiled, “That works.” then he turned to adrien. “So you drop me off at her house Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sundays. OK?” he asked.

“Plagg, be nice to my fiance, or no cheese.” marinette smiled, petting the little kwami on the head.

“Aww, blackmail!” he squeaked, taking a seat on Adrien’s head.

Marinette laughed, handing him some more cheese. “How was the cheesecake.”

“Wonderful, magical, delightful, delicious.” he chanted.

“Good, I made it myself.” she said.

“Adrien, how did you get so lucky!” Plagg asked. “Your wife is a cheese god! And a superhero, and a billionaire. And your grumpy dad loves her.”

“Uhh… honestly, for a black cat, I don’t know how I got so lucky.” Adrien said, astonished.

“Actually, your wifey here, just got super unlucky. She got pretty boy, who can’t to anything but look pretty. And grumpy daddy who always gets mad at people.” Plagg corrected.

Marinette laughed. “Actually, I got lucky. I get to marry the love of my life. Who is amazing at everything. And he’s super loving, and he owns a great kwami like you. And he has a nice, and sometimes grumpy daddy.” Marinette laughed, laying her head on Adrien’s chest.

“Eew~” Plagg groaned, “except for the great kwami part.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Despite how tired they were, Adrien and Marinette couldn’t get any sleep.

“Marinette…” Adrien asked.

“Yeah…” she whispered back.

“I love you.”

“Mm… I love you too Adrien.”

Marinette rolled over and wrapped him in a hug. 

Adrien smiled, an idea popped into his head…

*And here comes the boner*  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Marinette sat in her work room. Exhausted from last night. She couldn’t stop thinking about Adrien. 

Suddenly she felt extremely dizzy. And her head dropped onto the table.

“Miss Dupain Cheng! Your Fiance is here!” Marinette’s Assistant called.

When there was no answer, Adrien walked into the room, to see his fiance unconscious.

“MARINETTE!” he shouted, trying to wake her up.

_____________________________________________________________________________

They were in the hospital, Marinette was awake again. A doctor stood in front of the two of them. 

“Congratulations Mr. Agreste. Your fiance is pregnant.” the doctor said. “Her next check up will be in 2 weeks.”

“What!?” Both of them cried at the same time.

“I have to go, if you need anything, do call me.” And the doctor left.

Adrien looked at his fiance, who was on the verge of tears, while he couldn’t be happier. “I’m going to be a dad.” he said.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” she cried.

“What! What’s wrong with that, I can’t be happier.” he said.

“Really.” she squeaked.

“Yeah.”

“I’m happy too.” she said.

“Doesn’t look like it.”

“I’m just surprised Adrien.” she said, as he pulled her into a hug.

“I love you…” he mumbled.

“I love you too.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Adrien and Marinette sat on the couch, and decided to tell Marinette’s parents first.

She clicked the facetime button.

“Bonjour papa.” she said.

“Adrien, Marinette, how are you.” Sabine and Tom said at the same time.

“Great, we have some news.” Adrien said.

“Hmm?” they hummed in confusion.

“You are going to be grandparents.” Marinette said.

“WHAT REALLY! I told you Tom, it would happen sooner or later!” Sabine said.

Adrien laughed.

“Adrien, Marinette we’re really happy for you.”

“Thank you. I’ll call later, we have to tell Adrien’s dad too.” Marinette said.

“Bye sweetie.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Adrien looked at his phone. There was a text from Nino. 

“Princess, could we tell Nino and Alya first?” he said.

“Sure.” she said.

“Hey alya,” Adrien said, looking at alya through the camera. 

“Hey Adrien, where’s my girl?”

“Right here” Marinette called. “Is nino around, we have some news.”

“Yeah, right here.” Nino said, taking a seat next to alya.

“Great. Nino, bro, get ready to become an uncle.” Adrien said.

“What?” Nino asked.

“I’m Pregnant.” Marinette said.

“WHAT! REALLY!” Alya shouted.

“Mmhm.”

“Come over tonight, We’ll talk over dinner. I have a call from work right now.”

“Ok, bye Alya.” Marinette said. 

“Bye girl!”

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

And last, it was Gabriel.

“Good morning father.” Adrien said.

“Good morning son. Is anything wrong?” Gabriel asked.

“No actually, me and Marinette had to tell you something.”

“And that is?”

“She is pregnant, I am going to be a father.”

“That is wonderful son. Congratulations.”

“Thank you Father.”

“Can I call later, I was in the middle of an interview.”

“Yes father, bye.”

“Goodbye.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“They all took it well” Adrien said.

“I’m glad, because I want to go to bed.” she said.

Adrien put a hand on his wife’s stomach. “This is our baby.”

She laughed, “yeah, I hope it’s exactly like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh MY GOD! I love all of you. I love all of the encouragement. I was planning on making this 2 chapters, but then I decided to end the story right here. So this morning, I asked a friend to look through my story and he told me to add another part that takes place after their wedding. Comment if you agree, and leave kudos if you haven't already.  
> Love,  
> Your girl,  
> Jazzy
> 
> and if you have instagram follow me at: jazzy_k_sassypants

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short. With school and stuff, I don't get much time to write fan-fiction. So I had a spare weekend, and I decided to spend an hour writing this. I first thought this would be a series, but considering the amount of time I have, i don't think I'll be able to commit to this. But if I get enough kudos I might just put a wee bit of effort for the next part. ;)  
> Also, if you have any questions or ideas (or complements becuz i'm awesome) then comment down below.  
> yes I respond to comments. 
> 
> THANK YOU!
> 
> Luv,  
> Jazzy_Girl!


End file.
